


Finders Keepers, Losers Weepers

by Sheepywritesfics



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepywritesfics/pseuds/Sheepywritesfics
Summary: Based off this umbrellakink prompt that I simply couldn't resist, umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/284.html?thread=696604Basically Five takes Vanya for granted to the point where, when she presents as a omega and Five chooses to wait on helping her through it, another alpha decides to claim her for their own in his absence.





	Finders Keepers, Losers Weepers

The smell of honeysuckles is so thick in the air when he finally gets back home. He notices absently that there's no one else lurking around, and he's grateful that he won't have an audience for when he finally claims Vanya for himself. He knows how easily embarrassed she gets by too much attention, and doesn't want to overwhelm her any more than she already is thanks to her heat. He's willing to admit that like everyone else he's always assumed, that Vanya was going to be a beta thanks to her ordinary nature. But honestly, her turning out to be an omega, after all, does excite him so very much. Well, it did until the musky scent of another alpha hit his senses when he makes it right outside of Vanya's bedroom.

His alpha instantly roars in anger, at the mere thought of another alpha, thinking they have the right to have what has been _his_ for practically decades. He knows that his eyes are now red in his anger, and his fingernails have now sharpened into claws as well. With being properly swept up in his emotions, he all but knocks the door down in his haste to get to Vanya. Only to get immediately clutched in the punishing grip of three of The Horror's many tentacles. And it's only until his vision is starting to cloud over, and his lungs feel like they're about to burst that he's released and dropped harshly onto the floor.

He wraps his arms around his body as he desperately gasps in large quantities of air. He vaguely registers the sound of someone getting off the bed, and Vanya's low whines and whimpers of distress in response. Then there's the sound of rumbling purrs and a few quick kisses before Vanya calms down and settles back onto the bed. When he looks up he sees someone squatting in front of him through his still unclear vision, and he can't stop himself from hissing loudly at them in defiance. Then there's the sound of the other alpha sighing, in a wary and resigned sort of way before he feels a hand in his hair. "I know that you're not going to believe me right now, but I really am sorry it had to come to this."

"Bastard," is his spat out response and Ben sighs again, before standing up and crossing his arms over his chest. "I just couldn't let you keep shoving Vanya and her needs to the side, especially knowing that she'll never call you out on it since it's not in her nature," Ben continues as he slowly moves himself into a sitting position, quickly getting upset again over how Ben's words did have a grain of truth to them. He pushes away the hand Ben offers him, as he struggles to stand up and then promptly storms out of the room.

He absolutely refuses to acknowledge the wetness in his eyes, and the now unbearable ache in his heart when he suddenly hears the sound of Vanya's soft voice. She's weakly asking for her alpha and Ben is quick to answer her call, with a low loving coo of her name. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is @rainbowdragonball for those who are interested!


End file.
